The Kyuubi's Rebellion
by JinchuurikiOokami
Summary: Naruto is haunted by nightmares, which show the Kyuubi starting to gain cotroll over him. Naruto struggles to hang onto sanity, as he realizes his dreams are coming true. Will Naruto make it out alive or will he become the Kyuubi's Puppet forever!
1. Prologue:Nightmare

I came up with this story after watching a Naruto AMV a friend showed me, and she is also the one who showed me this site and also a special thanks to SSJ4Takeru, who let me use some of his story in mine, you Rock! I've been loking forward to put my stories onto this site for awhile now. I hope you like my debut story, not sure how long it will be.

Disclaimer: I do **NOT** own anything

**The Kyuubi's Rebellion**

Prologue: Nightmare

A long time ago the Kyuubi attacked the village of Konoha. With a sweep of its massive tails it could smash mountains and create tidal waves. A band of ninjas rose to defend their village from the Kyuubi's attacks, which cost most of them their lives.

Namikaze Minato, the Fourth Hokage at the time was able to seal the Kyuubi inside a newborn baby named Uzumaki Naruto. The Fourth Hokage lost his life in the process, and is forever remembered as the strongest ninja ever produced by Konoha. For successfully sealing the Kyuubi inside Naruto. Or did he …?

Fifteen years later.

Naruto blinked his eyes open, only to find himself engulfed in darkness, ' Where am I…?' He asked himself, as he took in his surroundings. Naruto slowly got to his feet, panic starting to spread throughout his body.

Naruto quickly pulled a kunai from his sleeve, when he felt someone's presence nearby.

" Who's there?!…Come out!" Naruto shouted, his voice echoing through the darkness, followed by an eerie silence.

" Naruto." The silence was broken by a deep voice, which sounded strange, yet familiar.

" S..Sasuke?" Naruto murmured half to himself. He lowered his kunai, as he tried to peer through the darkness. Naruto could just make out two Sharingan eyes glowing in front of him. He took a step closer.

" Sasuke?" He repeated.

" What's up…loser?" The voice replied coldly.

Naruto lowered his gaze, memories of their last encounter was playing in his mind.

" Why?" Naruto whispered quietly, his eyes dull. Sasuke remained silent.

" Why didn't you kill me?!" He shouted.

" Sasuke!"

Sasuke blinked his sharingan eyes slowly. " Humph." Replied the dark figure smugly. He reached up and tore off a piece of his face, to reveal a yellow snake like eye.

" Orochimaru!!" Naruto growled angrily, his hands starting to roll into fists.

" Where's Sasuke you Bastard!" There was a short pause.

" Naruto- kun, times running out… for Sasuke" Orochimaru chuckled before vanishing.

" Nooo!! Get back here!" Naruto charged at the spot where he disappeared, his eyes now bloodshot red and he bared demonic fangs.

" No" He murmured quietly, as he slunk to the floor. In his frustration, Naruto punched the ground with all his strength, blood starting to drip from his knuckles. Naruto threw his head back. " Sasuke!" Naruto shouted, his voice full of pain.

The Kyuubi started to stir inside Naruto. He had become restless recently. ' Humph, that Brat's finally dropped his guard. I think it's time we switch places for a while' He chuckled to himself, as the Kyuubi's chakra leaked through the seal.

The Kyuubi's chakra started to surround Naruto. He tried his hardest to keep it under control, but he was already completely engulfed in the demon fox cloak, then Naruto blacked out for a few minutes.

When he finally came to, Naruto found himself standing in front of the cage which held the Kyuubi within himself, only this time the Kyuubi was no where to be seen. Naruto tried to peer inside the cage, to catch a glimpse of the Kyuubi, but instead he could barley make out a full moon in the distance. Naruto stared at the moon and noticed it was growing in size, as if he was running towards it. Than it dawned on him, He wasn't outside the cage, he was inside! The Kyuubi was controlling his body.

" What's going on? … I can't control my body anymore" Naruto murmured to himself, desperately trying to gain control, as he watched what was going on from his subconscious.

There was a dim light up ahead, and Naruto realized he was back in the village once he was through. He was quickly greeted by Ayame, who was helping her father with the late night deliveries.

" Hi, Naruto" She greeted happily. " If you hurry my dad will…"

Without warning the possessed Naruto slashed her throat with his claws. ' Noo! Ayame!' Naruto yelled in his head, as he watched her body fall to the ground. Ayame's blood dripping from his claws.

"Ayame!" Someone yelled from behind. Naruto turned to see Teuchi, (Ayame's father) stepping out of the Ichiraku Ramen Bar, with the last of the deliveries. In the blink of an eye, the Kyuubi controlled Naruto killed Teuchi as well, by breaking his neck.

" Humph, weaklings" muttered the Kyuubi.

Naruto was losing more control with each passing minute and the Kyuubi showed no sign of stopping his killing spree. The Kyuubi killed anything that moved, ruthlessly.

He had just killed a small family, when he heard something in another room. The Kyuubi slowly creeped down the hall. He opened the door a crack and peered inside. Inside was a small girl clutching a teddy bear. ' Dam it' Naruto cursed in his head.

The Kyuubi slammed the door open. The girl screamed and cowered into the corner. Naruto slowly walked towards her. The kyuubi easily pinned her to the ground, his right hand lingered above her.

Naruto's eyes turned dull, as he listened to her helpless pleas and watched the frightened expression on her face, but there was nothing he could do.

Blood splattered the walls when he stabbed her in the chest, he then yanked his hand out. Naruto glanced at the window the exact moment five kunai, with exploding tags attached, came crashing in.

He immediately jumped out the window to escape the blast, and found himself surrounded by the ANBU. The Kyuubi quickly took them out, with not so much as a scratch, but he stared in horror as he saw his friends advancing towards him. ' Noo!!'

They surrounded him, their eyes dull as they held their weapons towards him. Memories of their friendship with Naruto flashing through their heads. The possessed Naruto didn't hesitate, he ran through them, and in no time at all he had wiped them out. 'no…No, No, No!!' he cried in his head.

Naruto slowly turned around, blood dripping from his hands, to face his next opponents. Behind him stood, Saratobi Asuma, Yuhi kurenai, Hatake Kakashi, Shizune, Tsunade, Jiraiya and Umino Iruka.

In the blink of an eye, Asuma, Kurenai, and Shizune were lying on the ground dead. ' No!'

" Naruto" murmured Iruka softly.

Iruka's voice caught the Kyuubi's attention, and he lunged for Iruka. Blood splattered everywhere. Instead of killing Iruka, he had killed Kakashi. Kakashi had stepped in at the last second. ' Kakashi sensei' Naruto murmured in his head.

Naruto suddenly whirled around and attacked Tsunade and Jiraiya. ' Tsunade-bbachan!, Ero-Sennin!' Naruto shouted in his head, as he watched their limp bodies fall to the ground. Iruka was the only one left.

The Kyuubi turned to face him. Iruka eyes were dull as he stared at his dead comrades. He slowly raised his gaze until he was staring into Naruto's eyes, Iruka's eyes were full of sorrow, while the Kyuubi's were full of Bloodlust.

Iruka closed his eyes and dropped his weapon. He didn't have the heart to hurt Naruto, even if Naruto tried to kill him. The Kyuubi charged at him, and killed him with ease. ' Iruka Sensei!!' Naruto shouted.

" Naruto!!" Screamed someone in the distance.

His name echoed throughout the village. Naruto turned his head slowly, in the direction the voice had sounded. Someone was standing in the distance. The Kyuubi ran toward the figure at full speed, as they got closer Naruto realized it was Sakura.

' No, not Sakura…not her!!' He tried desperately to gain control, but the Kyuubi was in complete control by now. The Kyuubi started to use the Rasengan. Time started to slow, when he advanced towards her. Tears started to fill his eyes, as the Kyuubi controlled Naruto struck her.

Sakura flew back ten feet, before she crashed into a wall. She was bleeding heavily from where she had been struck. Sakura coughed up some blood then looked up at Naruto, her green eyes filled with pain.

" Naruto…" she murmured, as she fell forward. Her body went limp when she hit the ground. Sakura was dead.

" No, Sakura-chan!!" Naruto yelled as he woke up panting and covered with sweat. He shot up clumsily, and banged his head against the wall. " ahhh..oww" he muttered while rubbing the back of his head.

" was I dreaming?" he murmured to himself. Naruto glanced around the room, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Assured it was just a dream, he rolled out of bed, and got dressed in his usual orange jumpsuit, finishing his outfit with his necklace given to him by Tsunade.

When he placed it around his neck, images from his dream started playing in his head. Naruto froze for a second before he shrugged it off. It was just a nightmare nothing more, but some doubt still lingered in the back of his mind.

Naruto looked down at his dresser, where Sasuke's headband lied. He picked it up, his thumb stroking the scratch he had put on it three years before. ' I will get you back… Sasuke' He promised in his head.

Naruto stared at it a few moments longer, then clutched it tightly.

" Orochimaru" Naruto muttered through grit teeth. He shrugged it off and gently set the headband down.

Naruto headed for the door to go to the Ichiraku Ramen Bar. On his way out he passed a mirror, and Naruto failed to see that his eyes were bloodshot red.

End of prologue


	2. The Emmotional Trigger

The Kyuubi's Rebellion

Yo! sorry it took me so long to update, I got wound up in a history project, worth HALF MY GRADE!! I hope you understand why I was late. I also have some bad news ( takes deep breathe) After this chapter I will most likely will not be able to update during...the... summer!! ( covers head waiting for you to pumble me) It's not my fault I don't have a computer at home!! well I hope you enjoy the chapter any way, and I'll try to sneek to a computer during the summer, and update. But i'm not making any promises!! Well on with the story!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

The Kyuubi's Rebellion

Chapter one: The Emotional Trigger

" Itadakimasu!" Naruto announced, which was quickly followed by the slurping sound of Naruto eating ramen. When Naruto was finished eating the ramen noodles, he firmly held the edges of the bowl, and quickly drank the remaining soup.

" Would you like some more, Naruto-kun?" Ayame asked once he was finished. Naruto looked up and instantly had an image of her corpse flash in his mind. He quickly broke his gaze.

" No, I'm full Ayame-neechan" He murmured softly.

" Are you sure? Naruto-kun" she asked concerned, he only had the one bowl. Ayame eyed him suspiciously for a few moments. Naruto felt uneasy under her gaze.

" Yeah" he answered as he stood up. Naruto placed the money on the counter.

" See you later Ayame-neechan" Naruto shouted over his shoulder, as he ran outside.

The blinding light spilled into Naruto's blue eyes as he stepped outside. When his eyes adjusted, Naruto climbed up a large building. His gaze scanned the village, everything looked so peaceful.

Instantly the images of Konoha, destroyed and filled with corpses filled his mind. Naruto dropped to his knees and clutched his head desperately, as he tried to clear his mind. ' It was just a dream' he kept telling himself, his eyes beginning to turn red.

Finally the images started to subside, leaving Naruto panting and with a small headache. He slowly stood up, and then started to jump from building to building, a desperate attempt to forget what just happened.

" Oi, Naruto"

" Huh?" Naruto glanced over his shoulder to find Shikamaru following him. He quickly stopped and turned to face him, his eyes were blue once more.

" What's wrong Shikamaru?" asked Naruto. Shikamaru placed his hands in his pockets, and slouched slightly before replying.

" Tsunade-sama wants to see you"

" Tsunade-baachan? Why?"

" I'm not sure" Shikamaru admitted, as he scratched the back of his head, with his eyes closed. When he opened his eyes again, Naruto was already heading towards the Hokage mansion.

" I'll see you later, Shikamaru" he called over his shoulder, than disappeared behind a tall building.

Shikamaru stayed a moment longer, than smiled ' Geez, he sure is troublesome' he said to himself, before heading towards the Academy.

Naruto hurried towards the Hokage mansion. When he arrived he was outside Tsunade's office window, not bothering to take the long way.

" Come in Naruto" Tsunade ordered, not looking up from her paper work. Naruto instantly appeared in front of her desk, with his arms folded.

" What do you need me for, Tsunade-baachan?" asked Naruto.

Tsunade's eyebrow rose slightly in annoyance, but she let it slide. She folded her hands underneath her chin, before she answered. " I want you to train with Sakura today"

" Train with Sakura?" Naruto repeated, some disappointment echoed in his voice. He had hoped it was a mission concerning Sasuke, not more training.

" Yes, Sakura will be helping you master the Rasenshuriken" Tsunade explained.

" How?" Naruto asked, his arms now hanged by his sides, as he listened to Tsunade. His gaze fell on Shizune, as she stepped forward and explained in more detail.

" Sakura will be observing you as you perform Rasengan and then Rasenshuriken. This way she may be able to suggest something that will help you perfect Rasenshuriken"

" Uhh…okay…where is Sakura-chan?"

Right on queue, there was a knock on the door, followed by Sakura's voice. " I'm here Tsunade-sama"

" Come in, Sakura" Tsunade called from her desk. Sakura opened the door and took a few steps inside, her green eyes sparkling. Naruto broke his gaze from her immediately, after his dream started to play in his head. His eyes beginning to turn red.

" Hi, Naruto" Sakura greeted politely.

" Hi, Sakura-chan" He replied without making eye contact. Sakura looked him over suspiciously, he usually greeted her friendlier than this.

" Sakura, you know what to do?" Tsunade asked, redirecting their attention.

" Hai, Tsunade-sama" she answered, and to Naruto she added " Are you ready, Naruto?"

" Huh, Hai" He replied after a few seconds.

" Alright then, your dismissed" Tsunade announced, as she removed her hands from under her chin.

" Hai" answered Naruto and Sakura, and suddenly they both disappeared from her office.

They reappeared in front of the Hokage mansion. Naruto's eyes were blue again, now that his dream no longer played in his mind. He folded his arms casually and glanced over at Sakura.

Her green eyes were gently, but Naruto noticed something else lurking in their depths. Whether it was determination or suspicion he couldn't tell. Naruto was lost in thought, until Sakura smacked him up side the head, when he had ignored her.

" What was that for?!" Naruto growled angrily, his tone more bloodthirsty than normal. Naruto's eye's instantly turned red.

Sakura froze for a moment, than quickly looked away. Fear reflecting in her green eyes, as she remembered Naruto in his four tailed state. She winced when she felt pain in her arm, with the memory.

" I said do you want to train now or later" Sakura whispered, her voice full of pain.

Guilt instantly rushed over Naruto, after seeing her reaction. He quickly apologized for his actions, but his eyes remained red.

Sakura smiled sweetly as she accepted his apology, but suspicion still lingered in her mind. " Something's wrong' She said to herself.

There was an awkward silence between them for a few minutes. The silence was finally shattered by Iruka's cheerful voice.

" Hello Naruto, Sakura" he greeted once they were in earshot.

" Iruka sensei" Naruto replied automatically, his eyes slowly returning to their original color.

" Iruka sensei, what are doing here?" Sakura asked.

" I was on my way to give my report to Tsunade- sama" Explained Iruka, to Naruto he added, " I was just at Ichiraku's. I was surprised you weren't there, especially since it's my turn to treat you… Are you feeling okay?"

Naruto started to panic under their questioning gaze. He didn't want to tell them about his dream, but he was unprepared for that question. Naruto began to scratch the back of his head nervously and let out a nervous laugh before he finally answered " yeah, sorry about that Iruka sensei. Shikamaru found me at Ichuraku's and told me that Tsunade- Baachan wanted to see me, so I hurried over here" He laughed again, before looking away. Naruto's eyes momentarily turned red with the guilt.

'Something's defiantly wrong' thought Sakura. She's been with Naruto for so long that, she is able to tell when he's not himself. She looked over at Iruka; he seemed to buy the lie for he had changed the subject.

Naruto and Iruka continued to talk for a few minutes longer, before Iruka left to give his report to Tsunade, leaving Naruto and Sakura alone.

Naruto raised his hand and closed his eyes; he firmly held the base of his nose, trying to ease his headache.

" Are you okay?" Sakura asked as she reached for something in her pouch. She pulled out her gloves and slowly put them on, than turned to face Naruto.

" Yeah, I just have a headache" Naruto replied quietly, his eyes remained closed as he spoke.

' A headache?' Sakura repeated in her head. ' Why would Naruto get a headache? It couldn't be from thinking to hard. HA Naruto thinking too hard, that'll be a first' Sakura considered all the possibilities, but couldn't come up with a reasonable answer.

He remained in that position for a few minutes, but his headache didn't subside. Naruto was aware of Sakura watching him, so he shook his head from side to side, pretending that it cleared. He turned towards Sakura and smiled.

" I'm fine now, Sakura-chan" Naruto lied, his tone barley showing his uneasiness.

" Are you sure Nar…" She began.

" Hai, I'm fine Sakura-chan!" Naruto snapped Immediately. He was getting annoyed with all the prying questions everyone asked today. His headache slowly increased.

" Naruto" Sakura whispered.

" Let's go!" Naruto announced, and with that he dissapered in a swirl of leaves.

Sakura stood there a second more, then reluctantly followed him. She had difficulty catching up; his speed was faster than usual. Before she knew it, he had disappeared from her vision.

When she finally caught up with him, he was leaning against a tree, with his arms folded and eyes closed. His chest slowly rising and falling.

' Is he asleep?' Sakura asked herself, bewildered. She took a step closer, he didn't stir. Sakura continued to walk towards him, looking for any sign that he was awake.

Sakura was a few inches from Naruto now. It is clear now that he was indeed asleep. She stared at him for a few minutes; the rhythm of his breathing was relaxing. Her gaze swept over his body, this was the first time she got a good look at him since he returned to the village. ' You sure have grown …Naruto'

Her gaze stopped on his face, something troubled her about it. Although his body was relaxed, his face was slightly tense and his lips were slightly pulled back in a frown. She could sense tension building within him and a soft moan escaped from his mouth, followed by him whispering " S-Sakura…"

Sakura's eyebrow rose with interest, she listened a little while longer, but he didn't say anything, instead he started to moan some more. After realizing she wasn't going to get anymore from Naruto, Sakura slowly extended her arm forward and gently shook him by the shoulder.

He slowly opened his eyes, and a yawn escaped from his mouth. " What's wrong Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked sleepily, as he rubbed his eye with his hand.

Sakura managed to restrain herself from saying a snappy come back, not wanting to up set him again. Instead she gently replied, "You fell asleep… Why Naruto?"

Naruto shrugged. " I didn't sleep well last night, so I guess while I was waiting for you, I fell asleep" Naruto answered, a hint of hostility echoed in his voice.

' That makes sense…but still' Sakura thought to herself. She still felt like he was hiding something from her. " Naruto"

His ears pricked at the seriousness of her voice. He stood up, so he no longer leaned against the tree. Sakura's face was calm, but concern reflected clearly in her green eyes.

" Naruto…Are you sure nothings wrong? You know I'm always here for you"

" Yeah, I know!" Naruto snapped without thinking.

Sakura narrowed her eyes; She finally lost her temper and started chewing him out. " You don't have to snap at me!"

" I'll do whatever I…" He stopped himself, but it was to late the words had already spilled out of his mouth. He looked down at his feet, as he was engulfed by shame.

An intense pain erupted in his head. His hand automatically reached up to clutched it, trying to ease the pain. Sakura was still mouthing off to him, but he could no longer understand what she was saying. Naruto's eyes slowly went in and out of focus.

" Naruto?" Sakura whispered, finally noticing that he wasn't responding. He ignored her. His headache was growing with intensity. There was a high-pitched noise echoing in his mind, as if someone was blowing one of those dog whistles only he could hear. All of a sudden his muscles tensed, and he stood very still. He slightly tilted his head back and moaned.

Before Sakura knew it, Naruto was on his back, thrashing wildly on the ground. He was clawing out blades of grass and clumps of dirt, as the images and headache grew with intensity.

" Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed. She kneeled by his side, trying to calm him down, but Naruto couldn't hear her. The wail coming out of his mouth got louder and louder, until it turned into a deafening screech of pain.

As suddenly as it had begun, Naruto's yells of pain cut off. Naruto tried to stagger to his feet, but failed as he was engulfed by exhaustion. He slowly fell onto his back, and his world went dark.

Only a few minutes had passed when he finally came to, Sakura was busy using her medical ninjutsu on his chest. He slowly sat up, ignoring Sakura's words of protest.

" Owww…" Naruto groaned, while clutching his head.

" Naruto hold still!" Sakura snapped, relighting her hand with healing chakra and reaching for his head. Naruto's eyes instantly turned red, and he jumped back to avoid her, but dropped to his knees when he became dizzy. A small growl escaped from his mouth. His eyes had never left her hand.

" What's wrong, Naruto?" Sakura asked as she walked towards him. She extended her arm forward, and placed her hand gently on his forehead. Naruto's eyes quivered, then slowly turned blue, but there was still a trace of red in them.

" Sakura…" Naruto murmured, half way through the healing process.

" What is it Naruto?" Sakura asked, not breaking her concentration. Naruto hesitated before continuing. " Sakura…you've got to promise me …you won't tell anybody about this"

Sakura stopped Immediately, her eyes dulled as she remembered the conversation she had with Sasuke during the second part of the Chunnin Exams.

" You've got to promise me, you won't tell Naruto about the Curse Mark" Sasuke murmured, as he gripped the Curse Mark with his hand.

" Why?" Sakura asked, puzzled.

Sasuke sighed before answering." There's nothing he can do about it and were a team. It doesn't do us any good if he's worried about me"

" Naruto…I don't think I can" Sakura began, but stopped when Naruto grabbed her arm firmly.

" Please Sakura!...Please keep this between us…it will be our secret!" Naruto exclaimed, fear reflecting in his blue eyes.

' Naruto..' Sakura whispered in her head, she lowered her gaze. " Okay" she whispered quietly, and regretted it immediately.

" Arigatou, Sakura-chan" Naruto whispered relieved, he let go of her arm and relaxed his muscles.

They rested there for a few more minutes, before they finally got up and ran at normal speed towards the Training ground. Images of Sasuke, Orochimaru and now Naruto were flashing through Sakura's mind. ' What did I just do?!" Sakura cried in her head. They then disappeared within the trees.

End of Chapter One

Well I hope you enjoyed it, and as I said before updates will vary, but I will try my best to update! and please review!! ( looks at you with puppy eyes and whimpers softly) see ya!


	3. Training Accident

Yeeeaaahhhhhh!! I'm finally back! Sorry it took me so long. It was summer vacation ( I'm sure you already knew that) and me without a computer I couldn't update. So during my summer I wrote one and a half stories- I know that doesn't sound like much, but ones super long- and I came up with about a hundred story ideas, which I will put up soon, I might add.

So when I came back to school-eager to type up my stories (and catch up with Shippuden)- guess what happened. My stupid school blocked Fanfiction, youtube and all my other favorite sites!! Well after much convincing I finally talked them into unblocking them. So without further ado here is the next chapter of The Kyuubi's Rebellion, "Training Accident."

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto... but I wish I did ( **

**The Kyuubi's Rebellion**

**Chapter two: Training Accident**

The blinding light spilled into Naruto's eyes, as ran out of the forest. He came to an abrupt halt, so he wouldn't run into anything while he was momentarily blinded. When his eyes adjusted, he was standing in front of three large wooden posts.

Memories of their squad seven days played in his head, and by the look on Sakura's face, she did too. 'Sasuke' Naruto murmured to himself, when he recalled all the good times he had with him. The time they fought Zabuza and Haku, taking the Chunnin Exams together, Training; always pushing each other to see who was best, always fighting side by side during missions, and the adventure all three of them went on to see what Kakashi-Sensei was hiding under his mask. Too bad they will never find out as a team (it's just like Kakashi to put another mask under the original).

**Mindscape**

The Kyuubi started to stir within Naruto. He was pacing back and forth in his prison, unable to escape the images swirling around in his head. The Kyuubi let out a loud growl, as the images playing in Naruto's mind also played in his. It was a bad enough to be sealed within Naruto, but what made it worse was the fact that their minds were connected at all times!

"Stupid gaki. Why must he always think about that Uchiha?" Kyuubi growled. He adjusted himself in a lying position on the ground. His front paws were crossed, and his tails slowly swished on the floor slightly covered with water. Making small ripples on the waters surface.

The Kyuubi let out another growl. He was supremely bored. To be expected since he's been sealed within Naruto for fifteen years.

Finally getting annoyed with the images swirling around in his head. The Kyuubi closed his eyes, and slowed his heart rate until it matched one of a humans. After a few minutes he slowly opened his eyes, but they were different than usual. The Kyuubi's eyes were glowing red, and the small black slits in them were gone! Ninpou, Jinchuuriki shin shihai no jutsu! (Jinchuuriki mind control technique) he announced. In doing this the Kyuubi had complete access to Naruto's mind.

Kyuubi grinned menacingly, when his technique was a succes. He had been working on it ever since he was imprisoned within Naruto, and finally mastered it the previous week.

"Okay Gaki, you've reminisced enough on the good old days, now lets look through the memories you've placed in the back of your mind" snickered the Kyuubi.

He began to pry through Naruto's mind, pulling out his most painful memories. They included Naruto as a child; often getting beaten my the villagers, the day he found he was the Kyuubi's container, the fight between him and Sasuke, and the reunion with Sasuke. The Kyuubi chuckled when he felt Naruto tremble as he slowly dropped his guard, giving him more control.

**Real world**

Naruto trembled slightly, his eyes turning red. His head had exploded with pain, the instant the Kyuubi activated his jutsu, which caused him to flinch. Luckily Sakura was to wound up in her own thoughts to notice.

"What's...going...on?!" Naruto panted to quietly for Sakura to hear. He was finding it harder and harder to breathe. His vision started to blur, and he was on the verge of losing consciousness. The Kyuubi was prying to far, and to quickly into Naruto's mind, and if Kyuubi didn't release his grip on Naruto soon. The consequences would be deadly.

Noticing that Naruto was unable to handle what he dished out, made the Kyuubi grin with amusement, but he reluctantly released his grip anyway. It was not the time to take control, but soon it would be, for his plan was already set in motion.

Naruto let out a deep breathe, than collapsed on the ground in a sitting position. Slowly regaining his wits. 'What the heck was that!' Naruto shouted within his head.

**In a tree not to far away **

A masked figure watched the whole episode from where he stood, in the cover of the trees. His only visable eye slightly widened with curiosity, and another emotion, which was to hard to decipher.

"Hmmm, I wonder what's gotton into him?" he thought aloud, than added "What do you think... Yamato" his gaze never leaving his blonde student.

Yamato had just appeared behind his former teacher, a few seconds before, and only caught a glimpse of what had happened. But from what he saw, only one thought crossed his mind. The Kyuubi.

He remained silent for a few secods, as he gathered is thoughts, before he replied. "I'm not sure Kakashi-san, but from what I could tell. It seemed like the Kyuubi tried to take over."

Kakashi nodded in agreement. "I thought the same thing, however..." Yamato's face darkened at Kakashi's words, and he anxiously waited for him to continue."However, if the Kyuubi truely tried to take over, why did he give up so easily?"

Yamato's eyes widened in shock.'He's right, the Kyuubi clearly had Naruto exactly where he wanted him, and yet...'

"So what happaned Kakashi-san?..." Yamato asked, trying not to show any emmotion in his voice, but failed miserably. Kakashi looked over his shoulder and stared into Yamato's onyx eyes. After a few seconds of intense silence, Kakashi's gaze fell on his blonde student once more.

"I don't know." He admitted "But whatever it was, we haven't seen the last of it...this is only the begining" Kakashi replied reluctantly. He than stood upstraight from where he was leaning ageinst the tree, and vanished in a swirl of leaves, followed by Yamato.

**Back with Naruto **

Naruto hadn't moved from where he sat in the grass. His head was resting on his right arm, which was drapped over his knee. He was still panting from his early ordeal, but he managed to hide it enough, to not to arose any suspicioun from Sakura.

Naruto's blue eyes widened slightly when he felt someones presence nearby. He carefully pulled a kunai from his sleeve, and scanned the surrounding area. His eyes immediatly darted to the large stumps. Without thinking Naruto hurled the kunai at the middle stump. He stared in horror, when he realized who it was. 'Kakashi-sensei'

The sound of metal ageinst flesh echoed throughout the clearing, and crimson glistened on the evergreen grass. Kakashi held the kunai firmly between his middle and index finger, only inches infront of his face. Blood slowly dripped from a small cut on his finger.

"A little hasty today aren't we, Naruto" Kakashi pointed out, as he gently threw the kunai to the ground.

Naruto let out a sigh of relief, and whipped the sweat from his forehead. He than looked up to face his sensei. "Uh, sorry about that Kakashi-sensei. You caught me off my guard" Naruto explained, than lowered his head shame, his eyes turning red. 'Wow, that was a close one. I need to calm down before I hurt someone' Naruto mumbled to himself, trembling slightly.

Kakashi's eyes narrowed, as he looked over his blonde student. 'He's pretty shaken up. Looks like our suspiciouns were true.'

The clearing was slowly engulfed in an ominus silence, which grew with tension after each passing momment, until the air seemed to crack with it. Everyone was wrapped up in their own thoughts except for Sakura, who figeted uncomfortably. Obviously finding the silence unberable. Unable to stand the silence anymore Sakura spoke up.

"Umm...Kakashi-sensei?"

"Hmm" Kakashi answered, looking down at Sakura, her usually bright eyes were now filled with uncertainty.

"What is it Sakura?"

"Kakashi-sensei...shouldn't we start Naruto's training now. Before it get's to late?"

Kakashi looked up at the sun's position in the sky. It was already a good distance to the west. He predicted they had about four hours of sunlight left.

"Good thinking Sakura" he murmered behind his mask, he than gestered for Naruto to come over.

Naruto hoisted himself up, and dusted off his pants before he casually walked over to his sensei. His arms crossed behind his head.

"Alright Naruto, I assume Tsunade- sama has already told you why your here...right?"

"That's right!" Naruto exclaimed, bringing his hand to his head in a solute.

"Ano..." murmered Naruto, his hand lowering slightly. "...Why are you and Yamato here? Tsunade-baachan didn't say you were going to be here."

Both Jonin exchanged a quick glance, before Yamato answered "Kakashi-san and I are here to supervise your training" Yamato paused for a momment. His face becoming more serious, before continuing. "I'm also here to control the Kyuubi's chakra."

Instantly Naruto's eyes flashed red, a small amount of killing intent coming off him, which sent a cold shill down both Jonin's backs. Before either one of them knew it Naruto's eyes were back to their brilliant blue, leaving them both distraught.

Kakashi quickly recollected himself, and from what he could tell neither of his students noticed his hesitation.

"You ready Yamato?" Kakashi asked calmly.

"Yes, Kakashi-san" Yamato replied immediatly, who then jumped from where he stood on the stump, to the ground in a kneeling position.

"Alright than, Naruto I want you to start by molding some chakra."

"Yoroshii!" Naruto exclaimed happily. He positioned his hans in the ram sign, and closed his eyes. 'Yoroshii, concentrate. I need to mold up my chakra.' Yamato raised his hand and faced it towards Naruto, to control the Kyuubi's chakra.

Naruto's eyes closed tighter, for he was having trouble calling on his chakra. He clenched his teeth. 'Damn, I can't mold up my chakra properly.' Naruto struggled for a few more minutes, until he finally felt a steady amount of chakra flowing through him.

"What now Kaka-sensei?" Naruto asked hesitantly.

"I want you to perform the Rasengan." Kakashi answered, his regular nonchalant look plastered on his face. "Sakura get ready to Observe." Kakashi added. He was answered by a quick "Hai"

"Yoroshii!" Naruto exclaimed, crossing his fingers in the the Kage bunshin handseal. "Kage bunshin no jutsu!"

A cloud of smoke appeared beside him, and quickly cleared to reveal Naruto's bunshin. He extended his hand towards the Bunshin, who immediatley started to gather chakra until the Rasengan was complete.

"Rasengan." Naruto announced, while his bunshin dissapeared in a puff of smoke. He brought his hand up and extanded it forward, so Sakura could get a better look. He stared at the ball of swirling blue chakra infront of him.

Naruto suddenly froze. Vivid images from his dream were flashing in his mind: His Kyuubi controlled self running through the village, seeing himself killing anything in his path...ruthlessly, agony piercing his heart,as he killed an innocent child, seeing the pain in his friends eyes, as they refused to hurt him, even at the cost of their own lives, Hearing the screams and being covered in the blood of his precious people, the image of hitting Sakura with rasengan, and feeling the lust for blood and for death...

Naruto took in a sharp gulp of air, his legs unsteady beneathe him. The rasengan started to go out of control. Unable to keep it in a small ball, it started to grow in size, which quickly caught everyones attention. Before anyone had time to react, the rasengan exploded with a deafening boom, in Naruto's hand. Sending the blue excess chakra to fly in every direction, lumminating the whole area.

The impact of the explosion caused Naruto to crash through numerous tree's, before he finally stopped. His head flew back, causing him to cough up some blood, which dripped down the corner of his mouth.

He fell forward slowly, as everyone rushed over. Naruto hit the ground with a dull thud, his eyes slowly begining to fog over. He could hear everyone desperatly calling his name, the anxiety in their voices clearly heard, but they seemed so distant.

Naruto tried to heave himself to his feet, and managed to for a bit, but his strength was failing him. Unable to hold himself up anymore, He fell forward once agein, arms limp by his side, making no move to catch himself before he hit the ground.

"Naruto!" Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs, but her actions proved to be in vain, for Naruto was already unconcious. Where he found himself trapped in yet another nightmare.

End of chapter Two

Well I hope you liked that chapter. I know most of it was kinda boring, but I can assure you that next chapter will have a thousand times more action, it will be more gory and it will be twice as long as this one! Oh and pretty soon I'm going to put on another fic which is going to be amazing!! well I'll see you guys later, and don't forget to review! BYE!


	4. A glimpse of the Kyuubi's plan

Yo what's up fellow Naruto fans? You'll be glad to hear that the next chapter is up. (Everyone applauds.) But I have to warn you, this chapter is not for the faint of heart. If you have a weak stomach or are squeamish at the sight of blood. You might want to reconsider your choice of reading this Fanfiction... **But**, if you like Ninja battles, Supernatural powers, and the fight between Good and Evil! Than you came to the right place! (Gives you an internet five) Sorry about that, I'm a little hyper right now. I just drank my weight in hot chocolate, but I'm perfectly fine (eye twitches.) Oh and don't forget to read my other story "What's up Itoko." With that said, here's the next chapter of the Kyuubi's Rebellion. "A glimpse of the Kyuubi's plan."

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto...:(**

**Chapter Three: A glimpse of the Kyuubi's plan **

...Drip...Drip...Drip...

A drop of water lands on Naruto's face, waking him from his slumber. He blinks his eyes open, staring straight ahead. Not even minding that half his face is lying on a floor slightly covered in water. His eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness.

...Drip...Drip...Drip...

'What's that sound?'

...Drip...Drip...Drip...

'Where am I?'

...Drip...Drip...Drip...

'What happened? All I can remember is that the Rasengan backfired, and that Sakura was screaming my name...'

"Sakura!" Naruto exclaimed, scrambling to his feet. Sending ripples along the water's surface. A loud growl sounded behind him, causing him to freeze for a moment. He relaxed when he realized where he was. Naruto Sighed, than walked down that all too familiar hall, taking him to where the Kyuubi was sealed within his subconscious.

"What does that damn fox want now?" Naruto muttered under his breathe, water squishing under his feet.

Naruto felt his pace slow as he neared the end of the hall. There was a large amount of the Kyuubi's chakra in the air, more than usual, which was almost suffocating. Something in the back of his mind screamed for him to turn back while still could, but as usual he ignored it. But if he knew what was coming next he probably would've wish he had listened.

The blonde was standing stock-still in front of the Kyuubi's cage. His blue eyes wide with shock. The cage looked worn-out. The bars were bent and rusty. The seal on the cage looked crumbled and the Kanji symbol for "seal" was barley visible. There was also a tear in the top right and bottom left corners, which looked as if it could be torn straight through at any moment!

"w-What's this...?!" Naruto asked, not able to stop himself from stuttering. His eyes frantically searching for any sign of the Kyuubi within the darkness.

A wave of killing intent hit Naruto like a bullet, announcing the Kyuubi's presence. The Kyuubi's face slowly appeared behind the gate. An evil grin on his face, exposing his sharp canines. The Kyuubi's bloodshot eyes bored into Naruto's, sending a chill down his back, after sensing the blood lust within them.

"Isn't this nice gaki?" The Kyuubi asked in mock tone.

"What?" Naruto asked hesitantly.

One of the Kyuubi's tails softly brushed against the bars, making it creak. "For the seal to be weakened this much... and it's all thanks to _you."_ Naruto gritted his teeth, his hands rolled into fists by his side, as anger slowly engulfed him.

"Me?" Naruto muttered, his eyes turning red.

The Kyuubi grinned. "Yes, it was you gaki. For you see every time you use my chakra, and every year that passes, the seal weakens." He curled into a lying position within the seal. "Especially when you use the Demon fox cloak."

Naruto froze with horror. His eyes wide, and his jaw dropped slightly, exposing his fangs. 'This is all my fault? I put everybody in danger?!' He thought to himself, trembling slightly.

The Kyuubi grinned with satisfaction. 'Heh, little does he know, it was actually my jutsu that did most of the damage.'

"Even so..." The Kyuubi began while wrapping his tail around one of the bars. Naruto looked up. All traces of life gone in his dull red eyes. His tail tugged on the bar gently. It vibrated slightly, which produced a sound similar to that of a tuning fork, but the seal still held. "The seal is still strong enough to imprison me, even in this state." spat Kyuubi sourly.

The corner of Naruto's mouth rose slightly in a half-hearted smirk. "That's good news." Naruto mumbled under his breathe.

The Kyuubi's eye twitched, and a low growl rumbled in the back of his throat. He didn't want Naruto to feel hopeful, he wanted Naruto's emotions to get the better of him.

"Your so naïve gaki."

"Huh, what do you mean?" asked Naruto, his voice a dull monotone.

Kyuubi sighed-Though he only did this for dramatic affect. "Do you honestly think that your problem would be solved so easily?"

"But you said that the seal is strong enough to imprison you, even in the state it's in right now."

"I did say that, but it can still be weakened if you use my chakra." Kyuubi relied nonchalantly.

"Ah, I get it! So I'll I have to do is stop using your chakra and-"

A sudden burst of chakra almost knocked Naruto off his feet. The Kyuubi was thrashing wildly inside his cage, snarling a long list of intangible insults.

"What makes you think it would be that easy to stop using my chakra?!" snarled Kyuubi, who was still thrashing uncontrollably within the seal.

"W-What do you mean?" Naruto stuttered under his breathe.

Kyuubi stopped suddenly. He whirled his head around to face the blonde. His glowing red eyes bored into Naruto's. Silence filled the corridor for a few agonizing minutes.

The Kyuubi flashed Naruto an evil grin. "Maybe you don't have that choice anymore. Maybe I'll have to force you to!" The Bijuu sneered smugly.

"Force me?" Naruto repeated bewildered. "What do you mean?!" cried the blonde, but the Kyuubi remained silent. And their surroundings slowly began to change.

The Scenery within the Jinchuuriki's Subconscious changed from a sewer sort of theme, to an open clearing-similar to one a few miles West of Konoha. An intangible figure also appeared in the clearing, which became clearer with each passing second.

A low growl sounded in the back of the blonde's throat, as he made out two glowing bloodshot eyes glaring back at him. He was looking at a darker version of himself. His duplicate had slightly longer hair. His fangs, whisker marks, and claws more pronounced. The look in his eyes more bone chilling. His crouch more animalistic…more demonic, and his body was completely engulfed in the demon fox cloak. Naruto's growl was short lived, for a more blood curdling snarl erupted from his evil look alike. Instantly shutting him up.

Dark Naruto glared at the blonde with dark cold eyes-that would've made even Orochimaru's blood run cold. Naruto wanted to look away, but his dark counterparts gaze held him there. Naruto put on his poker face, trying not to show how stressed he felt, but he couldn't stop the corner of his mouth from rising slightly in an involuntary grin of distress. Naruto hissed softly when his duplicate smirked with pleasure, which only made him smirk more.

Movement at the edge of the clearing caught Dark Naruto's eye, releasing Naruto from his death glare. Naruto followed his gaze. Five other figures stood at the edge of the clearing, which became clearer with each second. The Jinchuuriki suppressed a gasp when they took form. There in front of him stood Kakashi, Yamato, Shikamaru, Lee, and Hinata.

Dark Naruto snarled menacingly as he dropped into a crouch. Ready to attack at any sign of movement. Naruto gritted his teeth, his eyes blazing with anger. There was no way he was going to stand back and watch his friends get slaughtered right in front of him. He tensed his muscles, getting ready to spring on his dark counterpart. But before Naruto could make his move, his body suddenly froze into place.

"Damn, a Paralysis jutsu!" Naruto muttered under his breathe, as he recalled the few instances Tsunade used this jutsu on him, so he wouldn't run away from her boring lectures that he would forget within the next five minutes.

"Your not going anywhere gaki. You're going to watch this... from the sidelines"

"Kyuubi?" Naruto asked, his eyes straining to see behind him. His red eyes only managing to catch a glimpse of the ancient Bijuu. He had been to busy paying attention to his surroundings and Dark Naruto that he forgot Kyuubi was still there.

"Who else would it be?!" snarled Kyuubi, obviously not happy that he was forgotten. "Just sit back and enjoy the show."

Naruto's attention was redirected back to the clearing when a flash of green charged straight for Dark Naruto, and a familiar voice shouted "Leaf Hurricane!" Announcing the start of the battle.

Lee charged at Dark Naruto with lightning speed. Dark Naruto smirked with amusement, than ducked at the last second. He extended his clawed arm upward, slashing Lee's throat as he went by. Lee's corpse fell to the ground with a soft thud.

"Bushy-Brows!" Naruto shouted, but it proved to be in vain. Nobody heard him.

Dark Naruto veered sharply to the right where Hinata was standing. She had come to attack his **chakra circulatory system**, but was frozen with horror after watching Dark Naruto kill Lee.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata stampered as she reactivated her Kekkei Genkai, and repositioned herself in a defensive stance.

He froze a few feet in front of her, recognition clearly visible on his face. His eyes flashed from red to blue for a few minutes, until it finally stopped on blue.

"H-Hinata?" Dark Naruto asked confused. He immediately straightened out of his crouch.

A smile spread across her face. "Yes, it's me Naruto-kun." she replied cheerfully. Following Dark Naruto's example she straightened out of her stance, but her Byakugan was still in use.

He looked down at his bloodstained hand, than looked up at Hinata, his blue eyes filled with pain. "Hinata...what did I do?"

Hinata deactivated her Byakugan, and carefully crossed the distance between them. She extended her hand forward to comfort him, but dropped it at her side. Deciding it would probably make things worse.

"Umm, N-Naruto-kun...you" She was at a loss for words. "You were possessed and you-" She didn't need to say anymore, He was staring at Lee's corpse.

"Bushy-Brows." Dark Naruto muttered half to himself. "I did this,...didn't I." It wasn't a question, but Hinata answered it anyway. "Yes."

Dark Naruto's knees gave out from under him. He caught himself with his arms, his head lowered. "I did this." he repeated. "I'm a monster." Dark Naruto whispered, his voice cracked with emotion.

The real Naruto flinched at his words, and wished more than anything that he could get away from there. To just run away as far as he could, to put as much distance from himself and that place as possible, but his feet remained rooted to the ground.

"No you're not Naruto-kun!" Hinata answered, her voice clear and strong, which caught everyone in the clearing off guard. In a softer voice she added "Naruto-kun you're not a monster. Lee-kun's death was not your fault. You were possessed, and the fact that you feel terrible for what you did proves you're not a monster."

Dark Naruto shook his head in disagreement without looking up. "You're wrong I am a monster."

"Naruto-kun that's not-"

"I'm a monster because..." His head shot up, his eyes bloodshot red once more. He grabbed her wrist, and pulled her closer. She winced at his touch. His chakra burned her severely. He pulled his other hand back, claws extended. "I don't feel terrible for what I've done."

With that he stabbed her in the chest with his claws. He then yanked his hand out, and let her body fall to the ground, limp. Her blood turning the ground crimson.

'H-Hinata!' Naruto screamed within his head.

As if he had been called, Dark Naruto turned to face him. He cocked his head to one side, with interest. He brought his bloodstained hand up to his mouth. 'Don't you dare!' Naruto snarled within his head. Dark Naruto grinned, then swiped his tongue over his hand. Naruto growled with disgust, which made his duplicate smirk with pleasure.

Dark Naruto was to busy aggravating Naruto, that he didn't notice Shikamaru's shadow quickly approaching, until it was too late. "Shadow possession jutsu is a success." Shikamaru muttered darkly.

Dark Naruto snarled a long list of intangible insults, as he struggled under Shikamaru's Jutsu. He struggled so much, that Shikamaru had to upgrade to his Shadow Neck Bind technique, and Yamato had to join in, using his wood element jutsu to _fully _restrain him.

Kakashi slowly walked over. His usual nonchalant expression was replaced with a mixture of guilt and sorrow. He rummaged through his pouch until he found what he was looking for. Kakashi pulled out the seal that Jiraiya gave him, and extended his arm forward to place it on Dark Naruto's forehead. Naruto's duplicate recoiled slightly as Kakashi advanced toward him.

Without warning, one of his chakra tails broke free from Yamato's wood element jutsu, and knocks the seal out of Kakashi's hands at the last second. The seal bursts into flames from the heat of the demon fox cloak, and the blackened ashes flew away in the gentle breeze.

Naruto's dark counterpart roared in triumph, which released a burst of pure concentrated chakra at Kakashi, sending him flying. A series of loud snaps and cracks of broken wood engulfed the clearing, as he broke free from Yamato's hold. Without Yamato's wood element jutsu holding him down. He quickly finishes of Shikamaru, by breaking his neck.

"No, Shikamaru!" Naruto shouted from the side lines.

Kakashi and Yamato both drew kunai's and charged at Dark Naruto with lightning speed. They both delivered multiple blows, but none of them made contact.

Yamato lost his footing on one of his failed attempts, leaving him open for an attack. Using this to his advantage, the blonde aimed a fatal blow to Yamato's chest. But stopped short when a kunai was thrown only inches in front of his face.

Dark Naruto whirled around to face five more opponents. There stood Kiba, Akamaru, Neji (he had thrown the kunai), Ino and Sakura.

The wind started to pick up, blowing leaves in the breeze, as the tension for the next battle steadily increased. Only for it to be broken by one hasty ninja, who shouted "Gatsuga!" announcing the next stage of the battle to begin.

Kiba's Giant cork-screw jutsu grew steadily closer to the blonde, his aim dead on. Dark Naruto avoids it easily by ducking underneath. He extends his clawed arm straight up into the swirling jutsu, and grabs Kiba firmly by the neck, immediately stopping his attack. Kiba's body hanging helplessly in Dark Naruto's hold, as he desperately tries to make his feet reach the ground.

"Nice try...Mutt." Dark Naruto sneered, as he tightened his grip around the brunette's neck.

"Yeah you think so? than your really going to like this. NOW AKAMARU!" Kiba replied, his voice strained.

He was answered by two loud barks. Akamaru was heading straight for Dark Naruto's blind side, with some impressive speed. Little did they know, the blonde had been expecting this, and already had a chance to store an enormous amount of chakra in his fist.

Dark Naruto twirled around with ease-even with Kiba in his grip-and delivered a massive blow. Hitting the nin-dog square in the jaw. The force of the blow sent Akamaru flying, until he crashed into a large boulder.

A yelp of pain escaped from Akamaru as he collapsed onto his side. He hit the ground with a heavy thud. A puddle of blood slowly surrounding him, from a deep flesh wound on his flank. Turning his once white pelt a scarlet red. His leg twitched once, than his body went limp. Akamaru didn't get up again.

"Akamaru!" Kiba yelled at the top of his lungs, desperately struggling within the blondes hold.

"Your right mutt, I did enjoy that." Dark Naruto replied smugly. His arm held unusually still, like he wasn't feeling any resistance from Kiba at all.

Kiba continued to struggle for a few more minutes, until he finally realized there was no helping Akamaru. His body went limp in Dark Naruto's grip. His eyes closed. Dark Naruto cocked his head to one side with curiosity.

Kiba's eyes suddenly snapped open, and a new fire burned within them. A strong amount of killing intent rolling off him. He kicked the blonde hard in the chest. Surprised by the sudden blow, Dark Naruto lost his grip around the brunette's neck out of reflex, as he fell backward.

Kiba quickly crouched on the ground, and positioned his hands in the ram sign. "All four's Jutsu" muttered Kiba, as he crouched in a more animalistic position. Streams of blue chakra rolling of him, and his finger nails slowly becoming small claws.

"Here I come!" snarled Kiba, then he vanished from sight.

Kiba's sudden change in speed caught Dark Naruto off guard. As a result he was knocked back a few feet, by a strong punch to the face-which burnt Kiba's hand severely in the process.

Dark Naruto wiped some blood from the corner of his mouth. His blonde hair shielding his eyes from view. A wicked smile spreading across his face. "Humph, it seems you're stronger than I thought, but unfortunately for you…"

Naruto's dark counterpart suddenly vanished, and reappeared in front of Kiba. He grabbed his neck and smashed him into the ground, which produced a large hole in the hard stone ground. He leaned forward. "…I'm barley trying." Dark Naruto whispered coldly in the brunette's ear. He than tightened his grip around his neck, until he heard the sickening crack- though it was appealing to him- of bones breaking.

Dark Naruto looked up in time to see Neji charging at him, in an attempt to shut off his **chakra circulatory system.** Or should I say a failed attempt, for Dark Naruto's chakra tail knocked him down before he could get close enough. He easily finished him off, by slashing Neji in half with his razor sharp claws. Puddles of blood slowly surrounding both halves.

The blonde suddenly stood stock-still, and a few feet away from him Ino's body fell to the ground limp. Ino's jutsu was a success…or was it?

Dark Naruto let out a blood curdling screech, his arms instantly gripped his head, as he shook it from side to side. Just as suddenly as it begun, it cut off. Ino's body was seriously burned, for she couldn't handle the Demon Fox Cloak. She was dead.

The ground beneath Dark Naruto's feet began to shake, and five wooden posts with spikes attached surrounded him. He eyed the posts with dissatisfaction. Naruto's duplicate let out a roar full of pure chakra, which caused the posts to crack. Filling the air with a thick cloud of dust. Using the dust to his advantage. Dark Naruto appeared out of nowhere, and sank his claws into Yamato's chest, ripping out his heart. Killing him instantly.

He let Yamato's body fall to the ground. He than sank deeper into his demonic crouch. Dark Naruto turned to face his last two opponents. His chakra tail swishing back and forth behind him. His bloodshot eyes locked on Kakashi. Deciding to make the first move, he lunged at Kakashi with lightning speed, aiming a fatal blow.

Kakashi managed to side step out of the way at the last second, but not without injury. He had received a deep wound in his side, and was bleeding heavily. Dark Naruto prepared to make another lunge at Kakashi, But he stopped short. Sakura was standing defensively in front of the copy ninja.

"Stop it Naruto!" Sakura pleaded, her voice cracked with emotion.

Dark Naruto smiled wickedly, and lunged at Sakura. She hastily pushed Kakashi out of the way, but made no effort to move out of the way herself. He grabbed her shoulders and slammed her into the ground- similar to what he did to Kiba- causing her to spit up blood. He leaned closer to her.

"Sakura, your so naïve. What made you think you could save me? You can't save _anyone_. Your just a lame excuse for a ninja, and you know what? You always were" Dark Naruto whispered coldly, an evil grin spreading across his face, exposing his teeth.

Tears started to fill Sakura's eyes and she gradually turned her head away from him. Her neck perfectly exposed.

"Do it!" the Kyuubi ordered from behind the bars of his prison.

"Do it? Do what?!" Naruto asked from the sidelines, and he immediately wished he hadn't asked.

Dark Naruto's tongue brushed the tips of his sharp canines, before opening his mouth as wide as it would go, and leaned forward. He snapped his jaw shut around Sakura's neck.

Agony pierced Naruto's heart when Sakura's scream rang through the clearing, for what seemed like forever. Than all was silent, her dead gaze resting on Naruto. Dark Naruto let her body fall back to the ground, as if he had become bored.

Naruto suddenly found himself in Dark Naruto's place. The taste of Sakura and Hinata's blood made him feel sick, and he was trembling violently. He immediately scrambled back a few feet on all fours. Shaking his head from side to side as he went.

"no, No, No, NO!!" Naruto cried, as the Kyuubi's evil laughter filled the clearing.

Tears filled his eyes, as he stared at Sakura's body. All traces of life slowly leaving her, and her once bright eyes were reduced to a dull green.

"Sakura-chan!" The blonde yelled, as he shot up in his hospital bed. Making Sakura stir from where she sat-asleep- in a chair right next to him. She had stayed with him all day, and had just drifted to sleep an hour before.

He was covered in sweat, and his breathing came in fast irregular breathes. His bed sheets were totally shredded, from when he had been clawing at them in his sleep, and his eyes remained red.

He stared at Sakura's face, with anxious red eyes. The Kyuubi's words worried him. 'What did he mean "Maybe you don't have that choice anymore. Maybe I'll have to force you too." Does he have some new found control over me?' Naruto thought to himself, thinking of all the possibilites. He was worried about his friends. That was the second time the Kyuubi made him kill his friends, especially Sakura. Which meant the Kyuubi knows his weakness.

Before he knew it, it was already dawn, and the first streaks of light slipped through the curtains. Naruto slowly got out of bed, and put on his clothes. Deciding he didn't want to be fretted over by Shizune and Tsunade, who were talking outside his room.

He walked over to the window, carefully opening the curtains. Getting ready to jump out the already opened window. Naruto looked over his shoulder at Sakura's peaceful sleeping face for a momment, than jumped.

A strong gust of wind slamed the window closed, waking Sakura from her slumber. "Naruto?" Her green eyes darted around the room, stopping on Naruto's empty hospital bed. Her eyes widened when she saw the shredded sheets. Sakura gently picked up Naruto's headband off the table, which he forgot to pick up when he left.

"What happened to Naruto?!" Tsunade's voice exclaimed behind Sakura. She was eyeing his empty bed and what was left of his sheets.

"I don't know." Sakura replied, her voice pained, as she clutched Naruto's headband tighter. Tsunade got the feeling she wasn't talking to her anymore. "I don't know."

End of chapter three

Well I hope you liked this chapter, and please check out my other fic "What's up Itoko?" please review and I'll try to update this story as soon as I can. BYE!


End file.
